


The Human Raptor

by Devral, SylarEndLoxWalker, TheRareKaysenGrant



Series: Shifters and Hybrids [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Indoraptor can turn into a human, M/M, Other, Owen and Zach are together, Owen can turn into a raptor, Owen can understand Raptors, Ripper finds them hilarious, Ripper is a fan of The New Day, Ripper is very intelligent, Sylar and Ripper's relationship starts off as scheduled rape., Sylar and the Indoraptor are together, Sylar calls the Indoraptor Ripper, Sylar gets slightly addicted to Ripper, Sylar is a clone of Owen, Sylar is infertile, Sylar is part Indominus, Sylar likes the Shield, Sylar was made by Wu to keep the Indoraptor from getting needey, When Sylar and Ripper aren't busy fucking they watch WWE, Wu died but has multiple clones of himself, Zara and Claire are together, Zara survived, and his knott ain't too bad either, and the indoraptor apparently, but Owen and Zach call him Donny, but it gets better later in the story i swear, but that might change, i imagine him with a slight German accent, i may have made Ripper German, meaning Sylar is basically a living fleshlight, they don't get much sleep, they'll watch WWE for hours on end, well more like Sylar develops Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarEndLoxWalker/pseuds/SylarEndLoxWalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareKaysenGrant/pseuds/TheRareKaysenGrant
Summary: After escaping from their imprisonment Owen, Zach and Claire meet Maisie who leads them to where The dinosaurs are being auctioned off to bidders from all around the world. After the Indoraptor is revealed to the bidders and they start bidding on it, the group runs into someone who seems to know about the Indoraptor, but Owen senses something off about this person. After the Indoraptor let's out a familiar shriek that Owen recognizes and can understand as a call for help. the stranger takes off in a run as if understanding the hybrid and running to it's aid. Owen feels extremely confused by both the situation and his senses but Zach notices something that Owen doesn't, under the person's trench coat when they're running away Zach sees Pure White Raptor Claws.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick prologue and the cannon introduction to the Indoraptor or Owen, Claire, and Zach meet Sylar, Zach for the 1st time, Owen for the second and Claire for the 3rd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Someone's thoughts_
> 
> S: someone speaking English.
> 
> S: "someone speaking in raptor"
> 
> S: *someone speaking a different language*
> 
> the last one won't get used much. and if they do speak another language you'll be told what language it is before they start talking.

~3rd Person P.O.V~

Owen, Zach, Clair, and Maisie had walked up to a grate, and they were now watching something being brought into the room full of bidders. But that thing they were showing off was not a dinosaur. That thing was like Ida; it was another monster, another hybrid. Vic’s idea for a smaller version of Ida had actually come true, but this thing looked nothing like Ida. It was only about a foot taller than Blue and was a pitch black with a single golden strip down its side. The only thing it seemed to share with Ida was its blood red eyes.

C: What is that thing?

M: They made it.

C: Who made it?

Maisie pointed to someone Owen had never thought they would see again; Henry Wu.

C: How is that possible? Isn't he dead?

O: Apparently not.

?: who the hell are you?

All 4 of them turned towards the new voice to see someone in a red trench coat with golden shoulder pads that reached their feet and seemed to trail on the ground behind them. It almost looked like an old captain’s outfit of sorts. He seemed almost defensive but had an air of aggression to him. Owen quickly puts together that he seemed almost territorial like they had entered his territory and now was interrogating them about it. He could also smell something familiar about the person but couldn’t figure out what it was.

?: Maisie? Why are you down here? Actually, better question, how did you get down here?

M: I-I... They want to sell the dinosaurs, they don't want to save them.

The person's eyes widened, and he turned towards the small grate they had been looking through. His eyes seemed to narrow on the hybrid in the cage that was being bid on.

Z: Did you not know about this?

The person didn’t answer and instead seemed to growl as he stared at the hybrid. His eyes seemed to narrow on the hybrid in the cage that was being bid on. Owen turned to look back at the hybrid when its head snapped down towards the grate they were looking through. Zach, Claire, Maisie, and he ducked down while the person in the trench coat only seemed to grip the grate harder. The hybrid let out a noise that both Owen and the stranger understood.

?: "Help."

Owen's eyes widened.

Z: Owen, what is it?

O: I just understood that clearly, they put more raptor in it than they did Ida.

C: What'd it say?

O: It's asking for help.

Both Zach and Claire’s eyes widened as the person in the trench coat released the grate and took off running down the hallway. Zach, however, in his shock of the person’s sudden sprint, noted something that both terrified him and interested him at the same time.

Z: Owen.

Owen looked over to Zach, then to where he was pointing. Now that the person was running his trench coat was flowing behind him at knee level, and under it were 2 almost Ida white raptor claws and tail.

O: He's a hybrid?

As that thought settled in his mind he finally figured out why the person smelts so familiar, it was his own scent mixed in with Ida's. They'd made a clone of him to control the new hybrid.


	2. Set-Up

**~2 years ago - December 22 2016 - Unknown P.O.V~**

 

Drowsy, that’s how I think I feel. My sight’s blurry and tinted green from the liquid I seem to be floating in. It feels like I’ve just woken up, but… yeah, I guess that’s what it would be. I just woke up, this is my 1st time being awake. Nothing around me is registering clearly, but I can make out 2 people in front of me. I can tell just from looking at them that they’re weaker than me. Even with the blur, I can see that they don’t have claws or sharp teeth. One of them is wearing all white. The other is wearing something similar to blue or black and it seems to separate into multiple pieces; although, it confuses me more than clarifies who that person is. The person in white starts talking, so I subtly move closer to the glass to hear what he’s saying. I only manage to pick up parts of their conversation because of the thickness of the barrier separating us.

?: Last time... been... for control... aggressiveness... omega... to calm... it would need...

_Who are they talking about?_

The other person starts talking, and the man in white seems slightly annoyed. I can smell the aggression even through the glass. They don't seem to be friends, or at the very least they tolerate each other.

??: It won't... far from... could get... surely get eaten... meets the thing!

?: It will... everything is... Indominus... Mister Grady... Sylar... house arrest.

_Sylar? Is that my name? What is house arrest? Who's Mister Grady? What are they talking about?_

The one in all white turns to me, and it seems to make eye contact with me and gestures to another man in white before turning back to the man in the blueish black outfit.

?: Seems... awake... coma...

_What… are... they... ugh._

I slowly lose my consciousnesses as my eyes flutter shut and fall back into the deep sleep I had just been in.

 

**~5 minutes earlier - Dr. Wu's P.O.V~**

 

The new project had been set to awaken at any point during the day and I wanted to be in the lab when it did, unfortunately so did Mister Mills.

M: So, why exactly did you think that cloning the raptor trainer would be a good idea again?

W: For the last time, Sylar's being made a means for control over the Indoraptor, who has been showing increased aggressiveness, and an Omega would be the perfect thing to calm it and provide the familiarity it needs.

M: But surely it won't work. You’re cloning a human to control something that's probably now as far from a dinosaur as you could get! This is nothing! He'll surely get eaten as soon as he meets the thing!

W: It will be fine, everything has been thought over. That's why I added some of the DNA from the Indominus bone we retrieved and used it and Mister Grady's DNA to create Sylar. Everything should be fine as long as I keep him on house arrest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that Sylar's eyes are open. So, I give a small nod to one of the scientists who is watching over him, and they administer some sedatives into the liquid he's in. I turn back to continue talking to Mills as Sylar's eyes flutter shut signaling his unconsciousness.

W: Sylar seems to be awake, he's pulled out of his coma. Let's finish this conversation in my office, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short.... like really short. but it's a chapter and I needed to shove something out there. so here you go.


	3. Deception, Anger, and Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Sylar as he meets the Indoraptor for the first time, and proceeds to go into heat, the Indoraptor decides to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning. this next chapter heavily implies planned and intended rape between Ripper/The Indoraptor and Sylar. if you don't wanna read then don't. if you do read and you become scarred for life don't come crying to me because you ignored this warning~

**~Sylar's P.O.V - 5 Days Later~**

 

Really hot, that’s how I’ve felt all day. Really fucking hot and really fucking bothered. Wu said it’d go away, that this is just some kind of Dino cold or something, but he can go to hell. A cold would not make me horny as hell. I’m supposed to meet what I’ll be watching over today, but I’ve been telling Wu that this was a terrible idea and that this is an equally terrible time for meet the Indoraptor. Or, as I’ve dubbed him. Ripper. It sounds cooler and not like a shorter version of Indominus Raptor. Like, grown an imagination for fuck's sake!

Anyways away from Wu’s naming problems, and back to my current problem. I’ve got a pitch-black dinosaur sniffing at every part of my body, and I can’t make the damned hot and bothered feeling go away. Ripper’s sudden interest in my crotch is just making it so much worse.

W: How's it going?

S: I seriously want his interest in my crotch to just disappear.

W: So, it's working then?

S: Piss off. Like right now. Just fuck off.

Fuck. That’s something I really need to do badly. Get the hell out of this room and just try to calm down somewhere. Alone. Preferably where I can’t see anything that’s turning me on by sniffing my crotch and blowing hot breaths in between my damned thighs!

W: Why don't you just tell him to leave you alone?

S: Because I can barely manage to talk to you much less talking to him!

W: Well then I scheduled your visit quite well didn't I?

S: You... you asshole!

W: I'll leave you two alone then.

S: GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!

Wu leaves the room, and Ripper suddenly gets bolder knocking me on my ass and looking down at me with his blood red eyes. All I can see is pure lust in his eyes and it's at that moment where I realize something.

S: He made me be Ripper's bitch. That fucking douchbag. He made me as a sex toy for a damned hybrid dinosaur!!!! I'm gonna fucking kill him when I get out of-

I'm cut off as I see Ripper's length near my crotch and a single phrase comes out of my mouth.

S: There's no way that's gonna fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who stayed and aren't mentally scarred to the point of not be able to read this. I swear I can write longer chapters, I really do. but I just haven't been up to it recently. so more short little chapters to keep you occupied as I try for a chapter that's bigger than the size of a really short one-shot.


	4. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some particularly rough sex with Ripper, Sylar's already broken hopes of being treated normally by the estate's occupants are then stomped on when Dr. Wu enters his room and reveals some particularly terrifying news that reveals that Sylar can't even successfully complete the reason he was created for. in a anger and fear induced fit Sylar refuses to even simply think of the fact and instead decides to run out of the room in tears. forgetting to lock the door as a worried Ripper chases after his crying mate.

**~Ripper's P.O.V - 2 Months Later~**

 

My mate and I had just finished a pretty rough session of mating and he had decided to rest with me curled up against my chest. I could tell he wasn't with child yet which had deeply confused me, but I had soon caught on to why this was. My mate was created like me, he probably couldn't have a child. But I don't think my mate knows this. I also think he might want one which is why he keeps coming back now. At 1st the people in white had to force him into my room, I think it was their idea to make him have a child but slowly my mate started coming back on his own. I believe he has become slightly dependent on me because no one else in this place will treat him nicely or as an omega should be treated.

The man in white with the strange name enters my room and I know that my mate is exhausted, so I hiss at him as a warning to stay away. The man in white does not leave. He simply waits by the place he came from. My mate starts to move so I turn my attention back to him and nuzzle his neck where his scent is the strongest. When my mate sees the man in white his smile turns into a snarl.

My mate gets up, although shakily and confronts the man in white with slight aggression. But it soon changes to confusion then horror as the man in white points to my mate's stomach then to me. With those simple gestures I can guess as to what they're talking about and it confirms my thoughts that my mate didn't know. He starts to tear up and my 1st thoughts are to kill the man in white for making my mate cry. But then he runs out of the room, so my instincts take over and I chase after him as the man in white starts yelling behind us.

After taking too many corners and losing him, I simply decide to head to the roof where I would be able to see the most of the area in case my mate decided to go outside of the large building we were in. However, that's where I find my mate, resting on the roof. Crying. So I decided to confront him by curling myself around him. At 1st he tries weakly to push me away, but I know that my mate can be emotional. He's an omega so their feelings are doubled. Omegas are supposed to care for others and they are meant to be strong-willed, but the thought of not having a child appears to have broken that will. I curl my tail around that of my mate and he seems to cry even harder, so I decided to try to speak with him.

R: "It isn't your fault, you didn't know."

S: "But, I can't have a kid. That's what I was made for and I can't even do that right!"

It seems that has broken him quite easily, but I need to see my mate smile, so I try harder.

R: " Not all things are made to do something, I would be happy simply staying here with you."

A small sniffle replaces the crying of my mate as he rolls over to face me, his eyes are red and there are dried tear tracks running down the length of his face.

S: "You... you would?"

R: "Yes, of course. You are my mate, and I would never let you go. It does not matter if you cannot have a child, you are enough for me."

My mate hugs me; although I cannot return this particular gesture, I tighten the strength of the grip my tail has on his to show him that I care.

Our reunion is however cut off by the man in white and a group of men shouting at us from the ground. My mate wipes away his tears and smiles at me while pointing at the men below.

S: "Well that didn't last."

R: "Maybe we should continue later?"

S: "Yes, we should."


	5. Cuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylar bought a car......somehow. and then returns to find the manor completely empty. well, almost empty. Ripper's still in his room and as per usual Sylar pays him a visit, which at this point other then when they decide to watch WWE is where they hang out. after a brief snuggle, Ripper suggests a walk around the manor since he can't sense anyone inside, Sylar approves and they start by going up to the manor's ground floor in an elevator, however, the manor isn't completely empty like Ripper thought, there are still 5 people inside. let's see what happens when they meet the youngest of the 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a link to what the car Sylar buys looks like. https://www.deviantart.com/samcurry/art/1971-Plymouth-Cuda-426-326226025

**~1 and 1/2 years Later - October 27th 2018 - 3rd Person P.O. V~**

The roar of a 426 Hemi engine was heard as a grey and orange trimmed 1971 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda roared down the Lockwood estate driveway and parked in the garage, somehow without anyone noticing. As Sylar stepped out of the vehicle, he was shocked to not only find that there was no one to reprimand him for stealing the money that Ripper had found, but that no one even noticed that he was gone. When he reached Ripper’s enclosure nobody was surprised by his sudden appearance after being gone for at least 3 hours. God knows he took at least 2 of those trying to pick which car he wanted since no one was even there to be aware of his absence or the fact he had returned.

Sylar looked over to Ripper who had lifted his head and looked over in his direction as he entered the room

R: "What took you so long?"

S: "I went out and bought a car."

R: "But, why?"

S: "I dunno? A bit of thrill-seeking I guess?"

R: "Because you don't get enough of a thrill with me inside of you."

Sylar's face went red in embarrassment and a small smile graced his face as Ripper stared on in all his smugness.

S: "Well, I mean other than that."

R: "I know what you meant."

Using his tail, Ripper pulled Sylar closer to him before wrapping his arms around him to pull him against him.

S: "What's with the sudden bear hug?"

R: "Well, you've been gone for quite a while and I can't hear anyone outside. So, I was thinking, perhaps, we could go for a bit of a walk around the building. You know without having to find you on the roof crying."

Sylar's smile fell a bit when he remembered why he had run to the roof.

R: "Of course, we don't need to remember that right now, let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Ripper stood, easily pulling Sylar up to his feet and then onto his back in a laying position with their tails intertwined.

R: "You do realize that I’m going to need my tail to move right?"

Sylar reluctantly released Ripper's tail, opting to curl his tail around himself instead.

Ripper easily opened the door to their sterile room with ease. He walked out into the lab room, passing all the various rooms and up to an elevator that Sylar had memorized the code for. With both members inside, Sylar pressed the only button available other than the emergency stop button and up the elevator rose towards the mansion itself.

Upon the opening of the doors, Ripper walked slowly out into the room that had multiple exhibits like a museum. The light shined through the windows on the second floor into the room below that they were standing in. Ripper let out a puff as they started walking around the mansion, however, with the beautifully hypnotic sound of Ripper's heartbeat playing into Sylar's ear and the fact that Ripper could walk without shaking Sylar said hybrid quickly fell asleep on his mate's back.

 

**~15 minutes later~**

 

Sylar awoke to shaking, which at first seemed off since Ripper could easily walk without jostling him, but Ripper’s small whispers of “Wake the fuck up” had him shooting off of the larger and onto the ground which shocked the 2 small humans who had been standing in front of them.

He pulled his ass off of the ground and turned towards the direction where the yelp came from to see 2 small children staring in shock at the sight of Ripper.

S: We're fucked.

?: You shouldn't say fuck.

Sylar gave the kid an odd look then remembered that they were kids and that he shouldn't be swearing in front of them.

S: Eh, sorry kid.

?: Who are you? I've never seen you around the mansion before.

S: Huh? Oh, my name's Sylar, and this right here is Ripper.

?: What is he?

S: Well, as far as I know, Ripper is part Raptor and part Indominus Rex.

At the words Indominus Rex, the kid's eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to take a step back.

S: Whoa, no need to start running, Ripper's a lot better than the Indominus.

?: You mean Ida?

Sylar blinked then looked at the kid confused.

S: Ida?

?: Yeah, Owen called the Indominus Ida, he said she needed a name so he named her Ida.

S: Huh, makes sense, I’d be pretty peeved if someone went around just yelling Indominus Rex. Oh, by the way, what's your name kid?

?: My name's Gray, and this is Maisie.

S: Gray huh? odd name.

G: Yeah, it's kind of a weird pick. Blame my parents I guess.

S: Yeah. Anyways, if you could just forget that we were here, it'll all turn out fine.

G: Could we meet up again?

S: Depends, when are you usually here?

G: Most weekends, I’m here to keep Maisie company when her caretaker is away.

R: "What's going on here? You know I can't speak or understand Human."

S: "Oh, sorry Ripper. We’re just doing some scheduling; we might be able to meet up with these 2 later on."

Gray’s eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sound of Sylar speaking Raptor

G: You can talk to Ripper?

S: Yeah, I can talk to Ripper because we can both speak raptor.

G: Cool.

The conversation between the 4 went on for over an hour. Maisie not saying a word and Sylar having to translate often for Ripper who couldn't understand. The conversation went on until Sylar brought up a question that he’d been wanting to ask.

S: So, where is everybody? I haven't seen anyone for a while.

G: I'm actually not very sure. It seemed like everybody left in a rush, something about needing the building clear for a meeting or something.

M: Grandpa is meeting someone from the Dinosaur Protection Agency.

S: Oh, hey. I was wondering when you'd speak up, I thought you were mute for a while there.

G: She's just very quiet. Oh hey, I just remembered something, isn't Aunt Claire with the D.P.A?

S: Claire?

G: Yeah, she's my aunt.

S: I think I heard that name before. I think I heard it from

Sylar was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell sounding throughout the manner which signaled the person that Mr. Lockwood would be meeting.

Maisie lightly pulled on Gray's sleeve

G: I think we should go see who that is.

S: I’m down.

Sylar quickly without forgetting released the clasps on his trench coat which let the full coat unfold covering his pure white raptor legs.

G: Good idea.

All 4 of them quickly took off at a light jog, Ripper lagging behind slightly to keep his steps quiet; although, quickly catching up when the 3 in front of him reached the room with the elevator. The elevator having seemed to have closed behind a wall at the far end of the hall. 3 people were standing by a model of a small island and were all talking about something Sylar had literally ignored. He instead watched as Gray ran down the spiral staircase towards the person in a bright long-sleeved shirt and a really long grey skirt.

G: Aunt Claire!

The woman, now known as Claire, turns in surprise to the small voice as both Maisie and Sylar run up behind him as he hugs Claire.

The man in the blueish outfit gives the hybrid a very shocked look as he takes a quick look around the room before seeming to lock his eyes on Sylar’s legs which are covered by the trench coat. The man sighs in relief and then turns back to Claire as the elderly man in the wheelchair is wheeled away by a less but still somewhat aged woman.

C: So, Mills, if you could show me where your office is, we could discuss this further.

Claire seems to look over to Gray, Maisie, and Sylar as she continues to talk.

C: And in private.

Gray's smile dips and his shoulders slump. Claire catches this and is quick to turn it back into a smile.

C: Don't worry Gray. I’ll just talk to Mister Mills about how we're going to save the dinosaurs then I’ll come to find you and we can talk about anything you want.

Gray seems to brighten up a bit, but not as much as he had been earlier. His smile being forced and easily noticeable to both Sylar as well as Ripper, who’s watching from the shadows of the second floor.

G: Ok.

Claire seems to smile, thinking she's cheered up her nephew but she fails to notice the actual truth behind the smile.

Gray almost sulks up the stairs, walking along with Sylar and Maisie after Claire and Mills start to walk away. Sylar splits off from the small group and just like Ripper had moments before the group had walked up the stairs, he sinks into the shadows of the second floor to watch as the 2 smaller humans and the 2 older humans, each walk towards their separate exits on separate floors.


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylar spies on Claire and Mills and decides he wants to go with the team that's going to Jurassic World. And we finally see Sylar take Ripper's Knot full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a smut scene a ways into this chapter, if you want to skip it just skip the rest of the chapter, because the smut goes from the marker to the end of the chapter, the only thing you'll miss by skipping this is the fact that Ripper has a 20 inch long cock and Sylar's is 17 inches long, also there's the fact that Sylar a Hermaphrodite. enjoy.

**~2 Minutes Later – Sylar’s P.O.V~**

 

After watching Gray and Maisie walk away, Ripper and I follow Claire and Mills towards the former man's office where they had walked inside and shut the door. With both Ripper and I on separate sides of the door, we crouch down to where we could hear under the door, or at least I did. Ripper could hear right through the damned thing. The 2 older humans talked about many things while inside of Mill’s office, but the main topic I heard being discussed was the subject of a team of people going to an island full of dinosaurs to get them off of it before a volcano erupted, killing all of them. Ripper gave me to look after my eyes lit up at that thought. We both ran back to Ripper’s sterile room before the 2 adult humans could know that we were eavesdropping.

R: "You’re going to that island, aren't you?"

S: "I've definitely thought about it."

R: "You’re probably gonna get caught. It's on an island, and the only way there is by boat or plane. You won't be able to hide on either of those for very long."

S: "Ripper, have you seriously forgotten that I’m part Indominus as well? I just happen to have the cloaking ability that you didn’t get.”

To prove my point, I camouflage myself and lower my body temperature.

R: "Clever Girl."

S: "I’m going to straight up ignore the fact that you called me a girl and just start getting ready for the trip."

I uncamouflaged and Ripper recenters his gaze on my eyes.

R: "You don't even know where it is!"

S: "That's the easy part, I follow that Claire chick until she gets, 's there."

R: "Then you might want to get going. I don't think she'll be staying very long."

I lean over and give Ripper a quick kiss before racing out the door towards the elevator. Riding the elevator up to the garage, I head for my Cuda where I run straight into Claire, who’s getting into her own car.

C: Oh, hey. I saw you with my nephew earlier, what's your name?

S: Um, hey, Claire, I heard you talking about some kind of rescue thing for the dinosaurs. I couldn't help but overhear that you guys were talking about the last surviving raptor when I walked past Mills' office and well, I was-

C: Wondering if you could come along?

I blinked a few times then nodded my head. Quickly making up an excuse in my head, I start trying to convince Claire that I could help find the raptor by saying that I have experience with them. It’s not the kind of experience she’s probably thinking of, and Ripper isn’t exactly a raptor, but it works. She gives me a location and a time, which happens to be 2 days from now. I rush back inside, yelling back to Claire the I need to pack since I had forgotten to do so. Upon entering my room, I grab my black trench coat and spiked gloves then race out of my room and back to Rippers. He jumps and turns to me in surprise when I enter.

R: "Didn't you leave?"

S: "Not yet. The trip is in 2 days. She still needs to get a hold of someone, while I need to pack for the trip."

R: "You forgot to pack?" I give a slight nod, and Ripper just let's out a sigh.

R: "Don't forget your black trench coat or your gloves."

S: "Got em right here."

I show Ripper the 2 items that I had packed into the suitcase I had found in the closet of my room.

R: "Good, now just don't run too fast. Your trench coat will float above your hips.”

S: "No, you see that's what's special about my black trench coat, the bottom is all weighted, so it'll stay down no matter how fast I run.”

R: "Good thinking, but, since you'll be gone for a while, why don't we get one session in before you have to leave?”

I raise an eyebrow and set my suitcase down beside the door to Ripper's room.

S: "What an interesting idea."

I look back towards Ripper and notice that he’s already hard

S: "I'll be gone for a while, so prepare for the time of your life."

 

**~WARNING SMUT AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, THIS WILL CONTAIN BESTIALITY AND MALE/MALE SEX, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT SIMPLE AS THAT. AND DON'T GO BITCHING IN THE COMMENTS ABOUT IT EITHER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN CONGRATS, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINION AND MY COMMENTS DON'T NEED TO BE FULL OF HATE, P.S THE SMUT TAKES OVER THE REST OF THE CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;) TOOTLES!!!~**

 

Slowly, I teasingly walk towards Ripper while removing my trench coat to show him pale skin little by little until it falls off of my shoulders and onto the floor behind me. Ripper moves in, circling around me before hooking his claws on the hem of my pants and pulling them down to allow me to step out of them.

R: "Black and gold? Really?

I give Ripper a cheeky grin as he stares at my boxers with a questioning look. Ripper moves around to my front and pulls the waistband of my boxers down with his teeth, letting air pass between my legs. He seemed to be surprised by their texture.

R: "Silk? I didn’t realize that boxers could be made of silk.”

S: "Neither did I until I went out earlier today and bought them. So how do you want to do this?"

R: "69 again?"

S: "I am not getting your knot stuck in my mouth again. I had to wait almost half an hour with my mouth stuck open and you laying on top of me before your knot deflated and I could take your dick out of my mouth."

R: "Anvil?"

After taking a quick second to remember which pose that is, I nod my head and Ripper lets out a small growl.

R: "Tables?"

S: "Ground"

Ripper lets out a puff and knocks me on my ass. Quickly getting the message, I lay down and lift my legs up for Ripper to lean on. He does so, and I wrap my feet around his neck.

R: "May I?"

As soon as I start nodding, Ripper wastes no time and immediately pushes his full length inside of me. I end the nod by shooting my head back with a nerve-wracking moan and the feeling of pure bliss.

Ripper lets out a few grunts as he starts a rhythm of pounding that has my eyes rolling into the back of my head. After regaining my mind, I lean forward and start to kiss Ripper. I lick his lower jaw asking for entrance and he opens his mouth. I start by running my tongue across his teeth then I start to fight his tongue for dominance. He wins obviously with his tongue being both longer and stronger than mine. Ripper then starts to explore my mouth with his tongue before shoving it down my throat. The urge to gag is there, but with having had larger things shoved down my throat I push it back and let him tongue fuck my throat as he also fucks my pussy with the 15 inches of his cock, which doesn't count his knot mind you, that things 5 inches in and of itself.

Ripper pulls his tongue out of my mouth and I cough pretty roughly, despite my attempts not to. He leans back to stare down at my 12-inch cock which at this point is completely hard and dripping pre-cum. My cock much like Ripper's has a knot and with that knot my cock measures up to be about 17 inches long, making my knot the same 5 inches that Ripper's is.

R: "Seems like I've been ignoring something."

I let out a shaky breath as Ripper pulls out of me leaving me completely gaping and instead pulls my cock into his mouth. He wraps his tongue around and bobs his head in a steady rhythm that has my legs shaking and my cock twitching.

R: "So close so soon? Perhaps I did a better job with this than I thought."

Ripper circles my gaped pussy with one of his claws for emphasis. Although, instead of answering him by saying something because I am not trusting my mouth to actually say anything, I simply nod which gets a growl out of Ripper who seems pleased with himself.

R: "Then I’m getting better."

I have to bite down on my bottom lip to stop from moaning as Ripper quickly unwraps his tongue from around my cock instead opting to pull my entire cock, knot, and all, as well as my balls into his mouth. He plays with my balls by rubbing them with his tongue as he begins to deep-throat me and pushes pushing me closer and closer towards release. However, like the tease that he is, he pulls my dick out of his mouth before I can cum.

R: "Not yet, I want you to cum while I’m inside of you."

Biting down even harder on my lip, I draw blood as Ripper slams his cock into my ass and straight into my prostate, pulling an almost blood-curdling scream out of my clenched teeth. It dies down into a long drawn out moan as Ripper starts up a rough rhythm of pounding which causes him to hit my prostate with every thrust. But, once again, the damned tease stops before I can cum and instead pulls out leaving me empty. He pushes me to my neediest, a state in which I’ll literally beg him to fuck me, which I’m thinking is what he wants. Ripper let's out a hot breath against both my cock and my pussy making both of them twitch from the heat and the lack of contact.

R: "Which hole do you want my cock in?"

Once again not trusting my mouth, I instead simply point to my pussy which is dripping wet and gaping for all to see.

R: "Right answer"

Ripper slams straight into me, somehow hitting my prostate through the wall of my pussy and sending me into a state of pure bliss. He starts to pound me harder and faster while my pussy squeezes around his cock, trying to stimulate him even more. I know it’s working as his breathing becomes ragged and his poundings become sloppier and less constant. Both of us approach our climax as Ripper slams his cock into my prostate through my pussy walls one last time. I squeeze my pussy as tight as I can around his cock which pulls us into out hardest orgasms yet. Both are back arch as I lose all control over myself, cumming from both my cock and pussy as Ripper fills the latter of the two. The quantity of his cum causes my stomach to bloat a good inch because of his knot plugging my pussy and not letting any of the cum got to waste. Both of us simply drop to the floor in exhaustion as we come down from the high that our combined orgasms put is in.

S: "Th-that...That was, the best orgasm, ever, of all time.

R: "I very much agree."

Both of us laid there for a good hour, simply basking in the greatness of that orgasm until I reminded Ripper that we should probably clean up our the mess and that I still had some packing to do. Ripper reluctantly pulled his deflated knot out of my pussy, allowing most of the cum that was still inside of me to splash out onto the floor and pulling a moan out of me.

R: "You really should let me knot you more often, that is simply a beautiful thing to see."

A large blush covers my face as I lightly shove Ripper's face down towards my pussy.

S: "If you like it so much, why don't you clean it up?"

Ripper simply smirked and before I could ask what he was going to do, he did exactly what I told him to. He pulled my crotch area into his jaw, lightly closing his mouth to keep me in place as he started licking my pussy and swallowing the cum that was leaking out of it and the cum that was still in my pussy. With his tongue in my pussy and his teeth digging into my waist drawing blood, I could feel another orgasm approaching. Damn it if he kept doing stuff like this, well, I wouldn't be getting any packing done.


	7. The Shifter Meets The Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylar finally gets time to pack..... Half an hour before he needs to leave. When he finally makes it to the airport, half an hour late, Sylar meets Claire's team and shit goes down between the hybrid (Sylar) and the shifter (Owen). Zach makes a comment about how he can smell sex all over Sylar, although he doesn't expect Sylar to say the same about him and Owen.

**~Sylar's P.O.V - 2 Days Later~**

 

Turns out that the second orgasm turned into 2 full days of sex, teasing, and tons of begging for the chance to cum, which I was denied half of the time.

R: "Don't you have to leave in half an hour?"

S: "Yeah, and no thanks to you, I haven’t even packed yet."

R: "You did some packing. You have your trench coat and those spiked gloves."

S: "I'll be taking a boat to Costa Rica. I'll be gone for a few days."

R: "Well you need to leave in half an hour."

S: "I know!"

I stand up from where Ripper was cuddling me and head for the door.

R: "No good-bye?"

I reluctantly turn around and give him a quick peck on his cheek before heading back for the door to do some more packing.

R: "Have a fun trip."

S: "I'll certainly try."

Walking towards my suitcase by the door, I pick up my black and gold silk boxers as well as my pants and my trench coat. I put them on as I move closer towards the door.

After getting redressed, I grab my suitcase and head towards my room to pack the rest of my clothes. Quickly I pack what I think is at least a week’s worth of clothing due to not being sure of how long I’ll be gone for.

After packing, I run off towards the elevator and then to my Cuda in an almost exact repeat of when I met up with Claire the 1st time; although, this time I actually make it to my Cuda. Before I can count to ten, I’m speeding away down the driveway and to the airport, Claire gave me the location of.

 

**~1 Hour Later~**

 

My clock was late because of course, it was, so I got there a few minutes before the plane was set to lift off. I park my car and take off in a dead sprint towards the runway the plane was on.

Turns out Claire and her team were just arriving as well. I slow down to a walk as I approach Clair, letting my trench coat drop in front of me to cover my legs before anyone looked over.

C: Sylar! you made it.

S: Yeah, I had a bit of trouble sorting out my schedule. I just started packing for an hour and a half ago.

C: That's pretty unorganized.

S: Pretty sure you're all just getting here as well.

Claire and her two companions step into the plane and Clair immediately lets out a small shriek, staring at a pair of boxers sitting on the backrest of her seat.

?: What's with all the yelling?

Someone wearing a blue shirt and a dark brown vest sits up from the very back seat.

C: Owen! please tell me these are yours.

O: Uh, well not really, but I know who's they are.

C: Well who's are the- ZACH!?!?!?

Someone else had sat up beside Owen, looking slightly disheveled and like he had just gotten fucked in the back seat of the plane. He was looking at Claire with an odd look; he then looked to the boxers in question and something clicked.

Z: Oh, so that's where those went.

Zach went to stand and grab them, but Owen was quick to sit him back down.

O: Let the person with pants on stand.

Owen quickly stood, grabbing Zach’s boxers and handing them back to him.

O: Now as much as I like the view, put your pants on while there are other people in the pla-

Owen stops talking as soon as I step into the plane. His eyes seem to lock with mine and Zach takes a small sniff of the air, recoiling slightly.

Z: Did you just finish having sex or something? I can smell it all over you.

S: Pfft. You’re one to talk. I can smell it all over you and the guy sitting beside you.

Claire seemed to lose all color in her face as Zach's gained some.

O: Who are you?

S: Name's Sylar. Claire recruited me for my experience with raptors.

O: What experience would he have that I don't?

C: Owen, I said he could join because I hadn't talked to you yet. I wasn't even sure if you would join, and you straight up told me no when we talked at that bar.

Owen lets out a growl and I just stare him down.

O: So, what? Is he your new date?

I recoil as if shot.

S: Fuck. You. I already have a mate you ass.

Owen growls even louder and leans in towards me. Of course, I meet him halfway, growling as well. Now, don’t get me wrong, I may be an omega. But, like Wu discovered a few weeks into my 1st month of being alive, I’m a very aggressive omega and pretty territorial as well.

Z: Ok, both of you calm down. Owen, he already has a mate. You don't need to get all jealous and territorial.

Zach then turns to me with an accusing tone.

Z: And you need to back off. You’re just aggravating him.

I let out a puff as Owen sits back down beside Zach. I simply sit down in the seat that was left open since I had yet to sit down, to begin with.

Owen was clearly a jealous and an easily aggravated alpha, Zach was no doubt his Omega. It was easy to pick up on with how easily Zach calmed him down, and with how guarded Owen seemed.

The plane finally takes off towards the docks where we would be catching a boat to Isla Nublar. Deciding to sleep most of the flight, so I settle in and doze off.

 

**~Unknown amount of time later~**

 

The plane bounces as it lands, causing me to fall out of my seat and land on the ground. I immediately stand to half my height to prevent slamming my head into the roof of the plane. Looking behind me, I lock eyes with Owen who seemed to have already been looking at me. Both of us exchange a snarl as I turn back towards the front of the plane to see multiple military vehicles lined up and getting ready to pull onto a ship docked with the ramp lowered. Being the 1st person out of the plane, I blatantly ignore the man wearing sunglasses and walk straight past his outstretched hand towards the dock, looking out into the distance.

 

**~Claire's P.O.V~**

 

I watch as both Sylar and Owen storm off in different directions. Zach follows Owen towards the transport ships, and Sylar walks over to the end of the dock.

?: He good?

C: I'm not entirely sure. There just seemed to be a misunderstanding between the 2 of them when they met.

?: Well my name's Ken Wheatley, big game hunter, a pleasure to meet you.

C: Claire Dearing. So, this is how we'll be getting to Isla Nublar?

K: Yep, we've gotten them fully stocked and ready to board. We’re just loading up the last of the trucks then we'll be setting off.

I could see Owen making a B-line for Sylar, and he didn’t seem happy at all. Zach was holding onto his sleeve, seemingly trying to pull Owen in the opposite direction. It didn’t seem to be working. Just as Owen reached Sylar and pulled his shoulder to turn him around, Sylar hits Owen with a 1-inch punch to his gut. He rams his knuckles into the underside of chin with an upper-cut that hit him with enough force to launch him off his feet and onto his back.

Zach’s eyes widen in shock, quickly dropping to his knees beside Owen with an almost “I told you so” look on his face, but there was a slight worry in his somewhat smug look. At the same time, Zach has dropped to his knees, Sylar stalks past me and speaks as he passes.

S: If I see him at all during the boat ride, I will **SWIM** to Isla Nublar.

I watch as Sylar makes his way towards the 1st ship lined up at the dock, making a mental note to suggest taking any of the other 3 ships lined up there. With that though quickly shoved into my mind, I turn back to Zach who is now supporting Owen with an arm around his waist. Ken, who had been standing next to me, looks at Sylar who is boarding the 1st ship then back to Owen and Zach who are heading in our direction.

K: Misunderstanding huh?

C: This won't end well.


	8. Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen Thinks he's on to something. Would you agree?

**~Unknown amount of time later - this is literally unknown to me, how long would it take to boat from Southern California to Costa Rica?~**

 

Being shaken awake isn’t my preferred alarm, but the fact that we're approaching the island was great news. Running to the front of the boat, I spot the island in the distance.

S: Bloody brilliant.

K: Pretty nice, huh?

Quickly spinning around, I see Ken standing behind me loading his rifle with tranq darts.

S: Your rifle or the island?

K: The island. Quite the sight to behold right?

S: Yeah.

I turn back towards the island spotting the Pteranodons flying around just above the island.

?: They look like they're the bloody size of seagulls don't they?

I look to my right side to see someone leaning on the railing beside me; his accent was almost French and seemed to melt into a German one as he spoke.

S: Who are you?

N: Nickson, Jason Nickson.

S: Well then Jason, what's your reason for being here?

N: Same thing your here for. Save the dinosaurs from an island that's about to explode.

S: Huh. Yeah, saving dinosaurs. Jason gives me an odd look than with a huff, he walks off to keep working the deck.

_Why the hell would this massive amount of people be helping Claire save these dinosaurs? Most of these guys look like military men. The court meeting with that Dr. Ian Malcom guy decided that there wouldn't be a government funded expedition to rescue the dinosaurs. So why the hell is there military equipment on these ships?_

Putting my thoughts aside I turned back and set a course for the ship's lower decks in an effort to prepare myself for the rescue op.

 

**~Owen's P.O.V~**

 

That kid gives me weird vibes, he's not normal like he tries so hard to be.

Z: What are you thinking about?

O: That kid we met earlier.

Z: Kid? He looks like he could be older than you.

O: That's the thing. I can tell a person's age based on their scent. He's only 6 years old.

Zach furrows his eyebrows then his eyes widen.

Z: You don't think...?

O: I think he was made. That'd be just long enough for a dinosaur to hatch and be about adolescent sized for Jurassic World. Although, there's something bothering me.

Z: What?

O: His age. It aligns perfectly with the age that Ida would be if she had survived Jurassic World. Zach's eyes widen.

O: I think he was made when Wu was experimenting with hybrids. I think he accidentally made a person that was a part dinosaur. It would have been an earlier version of the stuff he made the lets me shift and talk to my girls.

Zach's brows furrow again.

Z: Do they even know that Blue isn't the only Raptor on the island? Owen let out a small laugh.

O: Nope.


	9. Rocking The Back Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach remembers how his boxers ended up on the backrest of Claire's seat.

**~3rd Person P.O.V~**

While Owen’s thoughts cause him confusion and slight anger, the thoughts running through Zach’s head made his hand migrate towards the growing bulge in his jeans. He begins to pant softly as his memory turns more graphic.

**~Flashback Begin~**

The construction of the building that Owen and Zach had designed was well under way. The structure was to house most of the stuff they didn’t need on the island, or just couldn’t fit in their bungalow. As Zach brought a few more nails over to Owen, who was in the middle of hammering them into the frame of the building, a white car pulled up to the skeleton of a building. A sigh escaped both men at the sight of the vehicle.

O: Here we go.

Z: I cannot be the only person that thinks the 180 her personality did is weird right? I mean she went from calling them assets to wanting to save their lives as if they’re a litter of kittens stuck in a tree.

O: Trust me. There are people out there who share your opinion.

When Claire finally stepped out of car, the 1st thing Owen noticed were her high heels.

Z: Jesus

Zach had clearly noticed her shoes, but he didn’t seem to notice the scent that was hovering around Claire in an intensely thick musk. To keep the smell, of what Owen assumed to be her perfume, away form his sensitive nose, he decided to breathe through his mouth. At least until she left.

O: So suddenly you outrun a T-Rex and now you can't step out of a pair of heels?

C: Owen, I need your help.

Zach nearly tripped and Owen nearly fell off the ladder in shock.

O: I’m sorry. What?

C: I need your help.

Z: That's new.

Zach walked over to the ladder that Owen was on and placed the nails on a nearby ledge just as he reached the bottom of it.

O: Ok. So, say I believe that for a moment. Where do you wanna talk to us?

C: Us? No, Owen, just you.

Z: Ok. Now I know you're crazy.

C: Excuse me?

Zach simply looked to Owen. After giving him a peck on the cheek, he walked back to where Owen’s motorcycle was parked in front of Claire’s car.

O: Ok. 1st of all, Zach’s going, or you don’t get me. It’s a package deal. I’m sure you’ve heard of those before. 2nd, you are not wearing those to the island!

Owen pointed to Claire's heels in emphasis to his point.

C: No. I won't be wearing heels to the island. I bought a pair of boots just for this project.

O: Ok good.

C: Now if that's everything?

O: Yes, but for your information, I'm not going-

Z,C: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Owen flinched and very nearly took a step back. Zach's aggression levels had just shot into space and flown past Pluto.

O: Let me finish! I'm not going because you want or need my help. I'm going because Zach was already planning on going and so was I.

Zach’s anger turned into a look of realization. Claire’s look of confusion did too until it morphed into controlled anger that Owen couldn’t understand, until, of course, she started talking.

C: What do you mean you already planned on going?

Owen and Zach looked at each other, an “Oh shit” look passing between them before turning back towards Claire

C: What were you 2 planning to go back to the island for?

Z: For your information, we planned to go rescue the raptors and the twins.

C: And where were you going to put them?

Z: Why do you think were building a place to stay in that, from the plans at least, looks like it would hold a fucking army?

O: Hey! No swearing.

Z: Oh, come on! Fuck's not a swear, besides I yell it all the time when we- mmhmhmhmmhhm!!!!!

Owen quickly clamped his hand over Zach’s mouth in an effort to stop the kid from talking. From the look of pure horror of Claire’s face, he figured she already knew where her nephew had been going with the previous statement. Owen went to make up an excuse when the hand he was using to silence Zach started to get wet. He looked down at him with a “Seriously?” look.

O: Zach, licking my hand’s not going to make me let go. Actually... Please stop. You’re turning me on. That’s only making me want to hold you tighter.

Owen completely forgotten that Claire was standing not even 4 feet away and the reason he had clamped his hand over Zach’s mouth to begin with. Zach and Owen straightened at the sound of someone very aggressively clearing their throat, causing Owen to quickly remove his hand from his boyfriend’s mouth and Zach to pull his tongue back into his mouth.

C: If you’re done... I’ve got a file here for you. This should get you up to speed.

Claire turned back towards her car at the same time Zach turned to face Owen. He licked his neck, only to receive a shoo in response, causing him to pout.

O: Later. I swear.

Zach simply pouted, taking the file from Owen and walking over to the trailer that was acting as their home until the “base”, as Owen had oh so affectionately named it, was finished. He rolled his eyes, remembering the name. Once he was inside, Zach didn’t bother closing the door because he knew Owen was right behind him. He sat at the table and spread the contents of the file across the table as Owen took a seat across from him.

O: Well, back to planning we go.

Z: Unfortunately.

For the next 14 hours, the 2 men planned for their quickly approaching trip. They completely missed the fact the sun had set and was now rising.

Zach had dozed off, leaning again the porch railing when Owen walked out. He gently shook Zach awake and pulled him away from the railing.

O: Hey, Zach, it's time to go.

The statement seemed to wake Zach up. He burst out of Owen’s arms and was nearly bouncing in front of the trailer.

Z: Well? Are we going?

Owen let out a chuckle.

O: Yeah, let's go.

Both Zach and Owen shifted into their raptor forms before taking off in a run towards the airport. Upon arrival, approximately 2 hours before anyone else, Zach noted the fact the airport was run down and probably not used very often. The fact they showed up without a vehicle would probably go unnoticed or would not be that big of a surprise.

They both shifted back and walked over to the plane they would be taking.

Z: Is anyone even here?

O: uuuuuuuuuuuuugh-

Owen did a quick circle, looking at their surroundings for less than a second before turning back to Zach.

O: Nope.

Z: Good. Then we can get in one more fuck before we end up on an island for a day or two, with little to no privacy, or ya know, die.

Owen simply flicked Zach as he opened the door to the plane and they both climbed in.

Zach had found Owen to be slightly distracted for the last 17 hours. It seemed to have started just after Claire left. Maybe it was the weird perfume she was wearing that smelled similar to him after coming out of a heat cycle. He shook his head, getting rid of the thought. He slid over to the far seat as Owen closed the door behind him.

Owen started pulling off his shirt and Zach followed in suit; however, it seemed as if Zach didn’t want to wait any longer than necessary. He practically attacked his boyfriend’s shorts and glared at the boxers keeping Owen’s dick from him like they were the bane of his existence. Zach yanked the offending fabric off, his face so close to Owen’s crotch that his dick smacked him square in the jaw. He didn’t mind, considering he’s have it in his mouth soon enough.)

Apparently soon couldn’t come fast enough. Zach pulled Owen’s dick into his mouth, starting to bob his head and wrapping his tongue around that older man’s dick. His actions pulled a few moans from the man in question. While he sucked Owen’s dick, Zach hastily undid his pants and pulled them off. He dropped his pants on the ground and chucked his boxers towards the pilot’s seat.

Zach could feel Owen getting close, and he quickly pulled his mouth away to hinder his orgasm. He turned around and hopped up on Owen’s lap, sliding down the older man’s dick with little to no resistance. Owen’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as the loudest moan Zach had ever heard came from their mouths.

O: You should not be able to do that.

Z: You told me later. So, I’ve been ready for that “later” for the last 17 hours. If you know what I mean.

Zach leaned forward to readjust the angle in his favor, which caused Owen to lean forwards as well. Owen started with slow thrusts, but never went any farther or faster. Zack realized that his boyfriend was distracted, deciding on the spot that he needed to aggravate Owen by questioning his dominance to get the fucking he’d been craving.

Z: Come on, Owen. I know you’re on top but I'm practically riding you at this point!

Owen released a feral growl, a sure sign that Zach was about to get exactly what he wanted. His brains fucked out. Owen quickly with stronger thrusts that drove his dick deeper inside of him, starting to make his eyes roll back. Then Owen bit down on Zach’s shoulders sending him overboard to what should’ve been his orgasm. A hand tightened at the base of his dick preventing his release as the owner whispered in his ear.

O: Not yet, I’m not ready, which means your not ready.

Zach let out a small whimper and started to think that taunting his Alpha wasn’t his best idea

Owen started to pound into Zach even faster, the younger whining for his release. He knew it, but he kept his hold of Zach’s dick with a tight grip. It got tighter every time Zach whimpered, causing it to be locked in a pretty tight grasp.

O: I’m close, get ready to cum with me.

Zach nodded and whimpered again, Owen’s grip tightening with the sound and drawing a gasp from him as he was overload with sensations. Owen’s grip tightening, the man’s cum filling him, the grip loosening just enough to allow his orgasm that sprayed over the seat below them and even to the far wall of the plane. His dick was finally released, drawing a sigh from him as his vision started to go blurry around the edges. He began to pass out beside Owen who had slipped into the land of unconsciousness on top of him with his arms firmly wrapped around his waist.

Z: Fuck yes.

Zach crashed into the cum cover plane seat out cold and comfortably in the grip of the Raptor Alpha.

**~Flashback Over~**

Zach snaps out of his thoughts as he cums in his pants. Looking down, he is glad he decided to wear black. He relaxes a little, hoping nobody notices the slight dark spot on his crotch, or the fact that he’ll be walking a bit awkwardly for the next couple of hours.


	10. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next like 3 chapters were originally one whole chapter that in total was about 6900 words and Kaysen flipped their shit when i sent it to them and they saw how long it was, it was their idea to split them up into different sections. -Sylar
> 
> The boy is underexaggerating. I didn't just flip the fuck out. I FLIPPED THE FUCK OUT! It was 6949 words. Holy shit. It took me a while just to finish this one. So forgive me for that. I will have Chapter 11 done by tonight so Sy can make fun of my mistakes. (There was none in this one! Yay!) So, have a bit of patience and I'll get it to you soon. -Kaysen

**~3rd Person P.O.V - Present Time~**

Sylar had calmed considerably since his encounter with Owen and had since then decided to simply forget about the alpha who seemed to challenge him on every action. Unfortunately, fate had different plans as they were crammed in to the same vehicle. Right. Beside. Each. Other. Sylar sat in the seat closest to the front with Wheatley seated across from him. Owen was to his right with Claire across from him and Zach to his right. Across from Zach sat Zia, a vet that Claire had brought. Farthest to the right sat a random mercenary with Claire’s tech nerd Franklin opposite him.

Sylar let out a huff and Owen simply turned in the opposite direction.

M1: What's his problem?

S: I knocked him out and now he's all pissy.

Owen's head whipped back towards Sylar.

O: Bullshit! I was still conscious!

S: I still knocked you on your ass! Why the hell do you feel the need to question everything I do or say? It is because I’m Omega? Do you feel the need to be in control of me?

The admission caught Owen off guard. He realized the reason to why Sylar had given him an odd feeling. The revelation was shocking. Maybe it was the unnatural aggressiveness that the Omega possessed that put Owen off. It seemed the surprise was mirrored on Zach’s face as the mated pair looked at each other before turning their attention back to Sylar.

Z: You’re an Omega?

The anger dominating Sylar’s features quickly morphed into shock and then a mixture of embarrassment and guilt.

S: You… You didn’t know? I-I thought Alphas and Omegas could smell other Alpha’s and Omegas.

O: Usually? Yes. It’s weird that we couldn’t. Maybe that’s what was putting me off. The fact that you’re an aggressive Omega. It might’ve been causing my instincts to become conflicted, since you’re aggressive like an Alpha but I was sensing you like an Omega.

Z: I mean, that would make sense. It could be a conflict with your instincts on how to treat him. One minute you’re treating him like an Alpha moving in on your Omega, and the next you’re treating him like a second Omega.

S: I hadn’t thought of it that way. It’s kind of odd, but it does make sense.

M3: Why don't you just kiss and make up already?

All three of them turned to the man who just spoke. Sylar’s right eye twitched as an enraged look crossed him face. Zach’s mouth hung open as Owen looked at him pissed. Owen roughly grabbed the front of Zach’s shirt, pulling him across the truck and into a kiss. Sylar turned towards the man who was sitting at the back, giving him two middle fingers before kicking out the back of the truck.

The vehicle continued to move as Sylar sat back down beside Owen who simply smiled at him and nodded. It seemed like their friendship had gotten off on the wrong foot.

S: You know what, let’s start over. My name’s Sylar. You are?

Sylar stuck his hand out to Owen who took it with a smile.

O: Owen. Nice to meet you.

Just as the 2 men sat back down, the vehicle stopped. The sound of heavy footsteps interrupted their trains of thought.

F: What is that? Is it the T-Rex?

S: Kid, if it was the T-Rex, we’d be flying through the air already.

The ground continued to shake with each step as a brachiosaurus came into view. Zia burst out of the vehicle, chanting that she had to see it. Wheatly chased after her, claiming that the are wasn’t safe. Sylar looked at Owen that said, “Yeah, for them maybe,” and chuckled as he saw Clair exit to follow Zia as well.

Sylar walked to the back of the truck and saw the man that he had kicked out approaching them. He decided to have some fun and started making his way towards the man. The mercenary saw him coming and stabbed him, the knife imbedding itself in Sylar’s hand. However, in a move that shocked the man, Sylar simply moved his hand downwards causing the knife to cut straight through his flesh. The knife left a large slice from his palm up between his index and middle fingers. He then grabbed the blade, yanking it from the man’s hand. Sylar ran his tongue through the gash, starting at his palm and sliding it up through the cut until he was running his tongue between his two fingers. With the immense amount of blood running down his hand and arm, now dripping down his tongue and chin, Sylar licked his lips and smeared blood into his goatee.

The man wet himself as he slowly started making his way back to one of the other trucks. As soon as the man was inside, Sylar bit down on his left arm and screamed as hard as he could before dropping to his knees and punching the ground a few times.

S: Fucking idiot.

O: Hey, Sylar. You good?

Sylar turned to Owen then waved with his good hand.

S: Yeah, I’m fine.

Sylar stood and ran back to the military vehicle, hopping inside. They continued their drive to one of the many antennas littering the island. At the base of the building was a concrete structure. Sylar didn’t bother exiting the truck and instead focused all his concentration on healing his hand. After about 10 or 15 minutes, Owen, Zia, Zach, and a few military personnel hopped back into the truck. Then, they were off again, this time to find the raptor that was still on the island.


	11. Finding Blue and........Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Few edits were made by Kaysen And I to fix up a few plot holes we'd found in the story. and I wanted to start up Sylar and Kaysen's hatred for Claire, but that'll start up in the next chapter.

**~Sylar's P.O.V~**

I couldn’t help but notice that the truck’s still slightly crowded, even with the absence of the people who weren’t coming along.

O: Ok. This is close enough. If we get any closer, then we’ll scare her off.

With his word, the vehicle stops, and everyone begins to load out.

Before getting out, I grab one of the L115’s on the wall and slip it under my trench coat, using the strap to wrap it under my arm and around my neck to allow it to rest against my back. On the way out, I slip a revolver out of the holster of one of the guys walking by and slide it into one of the inner pockets of my coat.

I quickly jog up beside Owen and Zach causing the older man to give me an odd look while Zach simply continues forwards as if nothing happened.

O: What took you so long? I thought you'd be the 1st person out.

S: I needed some insurance. I'm not going back to my mate with new scars.

O: You shoot my raptors, I shoot you.

S: It's not your raptors I'm scared of.

Owen gives me another odd look before seeming to realize something.

O: You noticed that too, huh? There’s no fear in the air. Nobody here is scared but us.

S: Yeah... It’s weird. Just keep an eye out. It might benefit you.

We keep walking until we come upon a clearing with a red, green, and yellow painted jeep laid overturned. Along the side, the words Jurassic Park were written.

O: Woah.

Owen holds up his hand to signal everyone to stop. Most of the guards were hidden in the foliage behind us, but I sit down on Owen's right while Zach remains standing on his left. And I don’t mean figuratively. I quite literally sit down, assuming a non-threatening position..

O: What are you doing?

S: Showing that I'm not a threat. Unlike those assholes behind us.

I point behind us in the general direction of the rest of our party to make a point.

Owen opens his mouth to say something when the bushes behind the jeep begin to move.

O: There you are.

A small Compy jumps out of one of the windows of the jeep and chirps a few times.

O: Damnit. Owen turns to me with a look of guilt.

O: I think we scared her o- Just as Owen was going to finish, the raptor in question jumps on top of the jeep.

B: "Alpha!" My head snaps towards Blue so fast, I swear I give myself whiplash. She had come out of nowhere.

O: Sorry. She wanted to scare you.

S: Jeez. Tell her it worked… I think I have whiplash. I start to rub my neck because it hurts.

B: "Did it work?"

O: "Yup, but I think you gave the poor guy whiplash."

My eyes widen, and I turn toward Owen.

S: You can speak Raptor?

O: Yeah. It’s one of the reasons I’ve been able to lead my pack so well.

S: "Son of a bitch."

Both Owen and Zach’s eyes widen this time as they all stare at me.

S: “Fuck. I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Z: “Yeah, you did. You’re also speaking Raptor.”

S: "Fuck."

Owen turns back to Blue, putting his hand out as if to pet her. She almost seemed offended by the gesture.

O: “Let’s give ‘em a bit of a show. Shall we?”

Blue nods slights and starts to growl. I purposely stay low to the ground since my height of 7”4 would probably be seen as an act of aggression.

As Owen was about to lay his hand on Blue’s muzzle, a dart embeds itself in her neck. I hadn’t gotten to my feet so fast in years. Whipping my head as I turn around, all of the men start getting closer and box us in slowly followed by Zia who seemed extremely confused by what was happening.

O: Back your men up. Right now.

Nobody moves for a good 2 minutes until a guy standing behind Owen goes to raise his rifle. To anyone with a brain, raising a rifle towards someone with a drugged raptor beside them is a terrible idea. As soon as the barrel is about to be pointed towards Owen and Blue, I place my hand on top of it to hold it in place and to present him from raising it any higher.

S: That's a terrible fucking idea.

?: The hell you talking about?

I simply point behind me to Blue, who is growling and looking like she is ready to jump on the guy. He let out a small squeak from seeing the death stare from the raptor. I rip the rifle from his hands and snap it in half.

S: Never give an asshole a gun.

I turn to address Wheatly when I notice Owen on the ground out cold with Zach and Zia checking on him and Blue becoming drowsy.

S: The fu-

3 darts embed themselves in my chest as I look up towards the man who his rifle resting on him and leveled at me. My eyes widen, and I take off running before bursting into a full out sprint when I notice the darts embedding themselves in the trees around me. I run until I can’t anymore and subsequently trip, rolling down a hill and slamming into a white concrete wall. Slowly, I stand up and realize that I’m back at the visitors’ center. I look back at the building where I slammed into it.

The wall seemed hollow. I slam my fist into the section of the wall, only to have it cave under the force of my fist.

S: Since when does concrete bend?

I back up a few feet and take a running start at the wall, crashing into it with a Brogue Kick. The force sends the hidden door, disguised as concrete, flying across the room. I walk into the small room, seeing a set of stairs leading down into a basement of some kind. The door was now embedded into the wall just above the stairs. I crouch down and slide underneath it. Deciding I have nothing to lose, I run down the stairs and once again trip, rolling down the stairs similarly to how I had down the hill; however, I didn’t hit anything this time when I reach the bottom. Noticing the absence of the darts that were in my chest, I figured that the adrenaline was the only thing keeping me awake right now.

S: Gotta keep that pumping. where the hell am I?

Looking around, I realize it’s pretty bright, almost like I was outside. I walk through a set of doors, coming to the realization that this is an underground enclosure. It had grass and trees. If I hadn’t just walked down a set of stairs, I would think I was outside. S: What the hell was going on down here? Suddenly, an automated voice speaks through a PA system.

AI: Hello, Doctor Wu. You have been absent for 3 years. Would you like to know the status of your project? I clear my throat before making my best Wu impression.

S(Wu): Of course, I've been gone for so long. Show me the way.

AI: Of course, Doctor Wu. Project Size Shift is to your left against the far wall. He is still in stasis and has not been released. His vitals are stable. He is still asleep and has shown no signs of awakening.

Turning to my left, I start making my way towards the left wall. Visible against the wall was a massive tank of green liquid, probably the same one I was kept in, and inside was a massive Spinosaurus.

S: Damn… Now, how do I wake you up?

AI: Containment controls are on the left of the tank; however, if you’ve forgotten the controls, I may open the pod. You simply must enter your password.

After looking at the controls, I turn to the roof.

S: End Lox Walker

AI: Thank you, Doctor. Opening the pod now.

The password being scratched into the underside of the console made my job easier. I watch as the liquid started to drain, and the pod opened. The Spinosaurus begins to tumble out of the pod and I put myself under him and lift him out of the tank. He was pretty big, but I was pretty strong. After I fully removed him from the tank, I lay him on the ground.

After I fully removed him from the tank, I lay him on the ground. His eyes slowly begin to open. I watch as the massive dinosaur shrinks down to a smaller human with dark grey hair. He slowly stands, and I pull my trench coat off and remove my shirt. I slip the garment over his head before putting my trench coat back on, not wanting to risk having my secret discovered. He was obviously naked prior to receiving my shirt, and I noticed him shivering. I lightly tug on his arm, and he follows in a drowsy state. I lead him to an open area where the artificial sun was shining, hoping to warm him up in the strange heat. It seems to work as his shivering began to decrease. He looks up towards the fake sun, seemingly basking in it for a moment. A groan escapes him when he stretches his arms and legs. I hear quite a few cracks from his knuckles to his heels. He slowly looks up to me and stands to his full height. The Spino stood at about 5’10, just under 2 feet shorter than me. His head topped out at about my shoulders.

I sit down, and he seemed to get the idea and sits down in front of me.

?: Who are you?

S: My name's Sylar.

?: Sylar? Do.... Do you-? uh....

He seemed almost reluctant to ask his question.

S: Was there something you wanted to know?

?: Do you know who I am?

S: Hmmmmm. That's a good question.

?: So you don't?

S: Unfortunately, no.

AI: The subject is a Spinosaurus Shifter, Doctor Wu. Your thoughts on a name were either going to be Slyther, Kaysen or Slytherin.

?: Kaysen....Kay-sen....It sounds nice. I like that name.

S: Kaysen it is then.

AI: Dr. Wu, there appears to be a breach in containment. A group of armed men have entered through the lab entrance.

S: I came in through the back door because it was the one I remembered. Where's the lab entrance?

AI: At the far wall.

S: They are not supposed to be here. I will take care of them.

K: What can I do?

I look over to Kaysen and my motherly instincts kick into high gear. I lead Kaysen back over towards the pod and open a door I had seen earlier. It was a small maintenance shed type thing that the generator to the pod had been stored in.

S: Stay here until I come back. You’re a larger dinosaur and I need to do this quickly and stealthily. I’ll come back for you when the threat is gone.

K: Oh... ok. I’ll wait here then!

S: Stay quiet. Don't lead them here.

Kaysen quickly slams his hands over his mouth and starts violently nodding his head.

S: It’s gonna get pretty dark in here, just warning you. If you hear screams outside. DO. NOT. Walk out those doors.

Kaysen nods again and I slowly shut the door to allow his eyes to get used to the darkness. I hear 4 guns cock as the bushes move behind me. I slowly turn around, using my echolocation to spot the 4 owners of the weapons walking through the bushes armed with M16s.

I lick my lips.

S: This'll be a slaughter.

I sprint into the trees, quickly shedding my shirt and dropping it to the ground. I let my claws surface, covering my arms in scales. I climb a tree in the path of the men and hide in the branches above them. 3 of the men walk by, but as the 4th walks below me, I lower myself until I am dangling above him. Wrapping my legs around his throat, I choke him in a sleeper hold. To make it worst, I lift him off the ground and squeeze my legs as hard as I can. Seeing an opportunity, I lift him up and hover him over a thicker branch. I let go of the branch I was holding onto. I twist myself so that his back would hit the branch below us. As soon as his back made contact, I bend backwards and grab his legs, which bend him backwards over the branch and effectively break his back and rip his head from his shoulders. The body drops to the ground with a thump and the other men turn around. I softly drop to the ground and lift his head. I pretend to admire the head before I slowly look up at them with a psychotic smile on my face.

S: Oh, I’m sorry. Was this guy your friend?

Fear radiates off them as they stare at the carnage.

S: Perfect.

As I was about to charge them, the building shakes, and a scream interrupts my thought process. I freeze. The scream had come from Kaysen; it was also of my name. Did they find Kaysen? Millions of questions seem to swarm through my head as my mind seemed to slowly shut down.


	12. Island Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Entering a bloodied rage, Sylar unloads on the mercenaries and crew members of the Ship he arrived on.

The 3 armed mercenaries that were still alive looked towards each other when a slow beeping sound from one of the guns began to get faster with each passing second.

M3: What is that?

M1: Is that your heartbeat sensor making that noise?

M2: Yeah. I’m not sure why it’s going so fast. Maybe it’s broken?

M3: Dude, there’s no way that it’s not broken. It just hit 300 beats a second.

M1: Um, guys, on the off chance that it's not broken... Would that be good for us?

M3: Probably not, why?

The first mercenary pointed straight in front of them where Sylar was standing. His head faced the ground and his hair covered his face. The scales on his arms and legs had changed from pale white to a deep blood red.

M2: There's no way that good for us.

M3: I’m outta here!

The man turned to run but only got about two steps away before he was violently shoved face first into a tree. The other two men turned to face Sylar but he was gone. Turning back towards where their fellow mercenary had hit the tree, they saw Sylar standing behind him. His right foot was rested against the back of the man’s neck, pinning him to the tree and forcing his face against the tree so hard it would make scarring the least of his worries. Sylar slowly lifted his foot off of the man’s neck only to slam it into the back of his head, crushing it against the tree. The man’s blood splattered everywhere, including Sylar’s face.

Sylar slowly turned to face the other two men, a smirk on his lips. Blood was running down his chin and starting to coagulate on his face. The dripping red made him look like some kind of demon.

M1: Oh god.

M2: Holy shit.

Both of the men had wet themselves long ago, and the scent of fear was radiating off the pair in waves. The smell was like a drug to Sylar. He took a whiff of the smell, his tongue immediately darting out to lick his lips. His tongue smeared the blood across his face and added a slight red tint to his goatee.

M2: Y-you, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!

The mercenary charged towards Sylar in an attempt to avenge his fallen squadmate instead of fleeing for his life as the other man had. Sylar turned his full body towards the charging man. Just as he reached forwards to stab Sylar with a knife previously holstered on his chest, Sylar took a step left to avoid the motion. He grabbed the man’s wrist with his left hand, crushing it in his grip. The knife fell from the mercenary’s hand, allowing Sylar the opportunity to grab it and throw it at the running man. A scream of pain signalled that he had nailed his target. Sylar turned his attention back to the man trapped in his grip.

S: Today, you betrayed my friends. Today, you die.

Sylar released the man’s wrist and punched him in the stomach, the force lifting him from the ground and forcing him to land on his stomach. He slowly started to crawl away. His attention turned to the man who had attempted to run away. He started walking that direction, crushing the half dead man’s head under his foot to finalize the kill.

Sylar found him pinned to a log, his chest pressed flush against it and his nose bleeding. The knife, a fairly large Bowie knife that the other had tried to stab him with, had its handle sticking halfway out of the man’s back with the blade lodged in the log below him. He slowly walked up to the man and pressed his foot against the handle of the blade with the intent of pushing it further into his victim. However, when the blade resisted the force, Sylar simply grabbed the man by the shoulders and yanked him backwards, causing the knife to go completely through his chest and remain in the log.

The man screamed and stared down at his chest in shock.

M1: Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.

The man started to cry. Sylar gripped the back of the man’s head and bashed the remaining mercenary’s face repeatedly into the handle of the blade. He continued to slam the man’s face into the handle until it finally slid straight through the man’s head and killed him.

Another scream echoed through the wooden area, Sylar looked around in his enraged state. The scream had been of his name. He paused, wondering who would scream his name with such fear. Then Sylar snapped out of his rage. Kaysen. Kaysen would scream his name. Sylar took off in a dead sprint back towards room beside the pod and ripped the door off its hinges.

K: Sylar!!! Wait no don't-

Sylar started moving towards Kaysen when a white-hot burning sensation poured over his back dropping him to his knees as he screamed. Wait… No. That was Kaysen screaming.

Sylar flipped onto his back smothering whatever had burned him and kicked backed up to his feet. Looking back to Kaysen, he lifted him up bridal style with his torso in Sylar’s right arm and his legs in Sylar’s left.

S: Don't worry. I got you.

K: O-oh ok.

S: Hold on.

Kaysen’s grip tightened on Sylar’s arm as Sylar prepared to sprint. Sylar took off, easily reaching around 80 mph in less than 10 seconds. Kaysen’s vision blurred as the older jumped over logs and dodged tree. He spotted a large quantity of red as they moved through his enclosure. He was sure Sylar had killed all three men that had been hunting them.  
The pair reached the entrance that Sylar had entered through and he darted up the stairs. When they finally reached the outside, it looked like Armageddon. Dinosaurs were running everywhere. Black clouds of smoke were pouring from the previously dormant volcano and volcanic rock was falling like hail. One of the rocks hit Sylar’s shoulder, nearly making him drop Kaysen. He tightened his grip, ignoring the pain.

They started running towards an open field and Kaysen suddenly stopped Sylar.

S: We gotta make it to the boat.

K: I can walk.

S: But can you-

O: RUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!

Sylar turned towards the voice and saw Owen running towards them with Claire, Zach, and one of Claire’s teams behind him. Dozens of dinosaurs were following them, trying to escape from the large cloud of black smoke. Sylar and Kaysen looked at each other. Sylar started running in the same direction that the others were running, easily catching up then sprinting ahead of them. They reached an uprooted dead tree, hiding behind it as the dinosaurs ran past. Owen gestured for Zach, Claire, and her friend to get inside a gyrosphere. A Carnotaurus began to stalk Owen.

S: Stay here.

Sylar set Kaysen down and he stood beside Sylar.

Sylar was ready to charge when the T-Rex suddenly bit the neck of the dinosaur, killing it. After confirming her kill, the T-Rex let out a roar that was interrupted by the volcano erupting more and drawing the attention of the group.

O: We need to go.

Owen looked at the gyrosphere, giving it a shove and causing it to roll forward towards the cliff.

O: No time like the present. Hey kid, ever want to go bungee jumping without a bungee cord?

They all started running towards the cliff, all 3 of them topping out at 97 mph almost outrunning the gyrosphere as they all jumped off the cliff. Kaysen being a Spinosaurus easily adapted to swimming and Owen had been in the Navy, so he could swim very well. Sylar simply swam like an alligator using his arms and legs for momentum and his tail to steer.  
Sylar swam up to the gyrosphere that was slowly sinking. Owen had been trying to open it and had gone for his knife, but he had either lost it somewhere above water or he had lost it in the jump. Sylar, noticing the panic from both Owen and the 3 people in the gyrosphere, charged forwards and moved up beside the gyrosphere where Owen had been as he'd gone up for a second gulp of air. Sylar simply gripped the door to the gyro sphere and yanked on it but nothing happened. Sylar came to the conclusion that the water was slowing his movements so instead he pulled his open hand and placed his claws on the door then in one rapid movement he closed his fist and slammed it into the door of the gyro sphere, completely shattering it and allowing all 3 people in the gyrosphere to exit and swim to shore.

As Sylar made it to shore, Kaysen, Claire's friend, and Owen had already made it to shore and Claire was laying in the sand just a few feet in front of Sylar.

C: It was all a lie!

Claire threw some sand on the ground in her anger.

O: Well, not all of it.

Owen pointed towards a helicopter that was holding a cage below it that had the T-Rex inside of it.

All of them slowly made their way towards where the helicopter landed. Upon looking down at the docks they saw that Miles’ men were loading all of the dinosaurs into ships and were getting ready to leave.

C: What are we gonna do?

S: This.

Sylar changed his body temperature and camouflaged himself.

K: Whoa, you can camouflage? That's awesome!

Sylar slowly snuck down the hill and passed quite a few guards before he rolled under a truck as it pulled onto the ship. Sylar quickly stood and turned to look towards the hill. He looked around the area and noticed a large stack of barrels. He pulled the pistol he snuck from a guard and aimed it at the large stack of oil and was about to pull the trigger when a large explosion sounded from off in the distance. Sylar looked up to see that the volcano was going off again.

Everyone around Sylar started rushing into the ships and Sylar rolled under a truck to avoid getting run into. He spotted a truck that had been left behind in between Owen, Claire, Kaysen and Claire's friend and the boat that Sylar was in.

Sylar quickly rolled out from under the truck and bolted towards the vehicle. He hoped inside and shoved it in reverse, stopping beside Claire who hoped into the passenger seat. Sylar shove it into gear, activated the parking brake and slammed on the gas. The vehicle started to gain RPMs and the engine started to growl. Owen and Claire's friend jumped into the back and Sylar slammed the parking brake off. The front wheel lifted as the truck jerked forwards, speeding towards the boat. Kaysen had run up beside the truck and Sylar opened the door and pulled him into his lap, shutting the door after. The truck reached it’s highest speed in its 3rd gear and stopped gaining speed.

C: You need to shift to make it go faster.

Claire had gone to reach for the Shifter but Sylar slapped her hand.

S: I know how to drive.

They were about halfway to the truck when Claire spoke again.

C: We’re not getting any faster, shift to 4th gear!

S: Shut Up And Let Me Drive!

C: We’re not gonna make it!

Kaysen’s eyes widened in fear of dying and Sylar’s scales turned red as he turned towards Claire with fire in his eyes.

S: SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE, FIRECROTCH!!!!!!

Sylar slammed the vehicle into its 4th and final gear and the vehicle roar and kicked forwards, lifting the front tires off the ground as they reached the end of the docks. The vehicle hauled ass into the back of the ship with Sylar just barely stopping the truck before it hit the one in front of it.

K: That was insane.

S: And it's going to get crazier.

Both Sylar and Kaysen hopped out of the truck and headed for a lower level of the ship, leaving the others behind. Sylar and Kaysen found a room that seemed to serve no purpose. They immediately decided to set up shop inside of the room. Kaysen sat near the far wall in the corner and Sylar was looking out into the hallway watching for guards or just people in general.

K: How long will this last?

S: It'll last a while, we'll be here for a few hours, quite a few hours. Almost a day, at most.

K: How will we get food?

S: You're hungry?

Since it had been less of a question and more of a statement, Kaysen simply nodded his head.

S: I want you to stay here. The only thing you need to fear is being found. You've got my trench coat which is dark black so should hide you if you need to hide. Just stay at the back of the room far from the door.

Kaysen once again nodded.

S: I'll be back in a bit.

Kaysen nodded and sank into the shadows in the back of the room. Sylar turned towards the door and camouflaged himself, taking off to find some food.

Sylar reached the back of the ship and found a man standing alone. He had an assault rifle and was looking out towards the ocean.

Sylar licked his lips and jumped up onto the man's back, putting his hand over the man's mouth. He dug his mouth into the man's neck, pulling a chunk out and biting down, once again letting the blood from the wound fill up in his mouth as he slowly let his feet drop to the ground. He licked the wound on the man's neck clean of blood.

Sylar camouflaged again and dragged the man back down to Kaysen who didn't even bat an eye before jumping towards the corpse and taking a massive chunk from the man's arm.

Sylar watched silently for a few minutes as Kaysen ate then left to find another guard who seemed like he could be a good meal, getting the first bite and kill shot, as well as a mouth full of blood, before dragging them back down to Kaysen, who dug into them. This went on for the next three hours until Kaysen was full and Sylar was starting to get tired.

K: Do you want the rest? I'm full.

Sylar simply sat down beside Kaysen who backed away from the small pile of corpses. Sylar grabbed the arm of one of the men and simply bite the entire hand off and swallowed it.

Kaysen's eyes widened.

K: How can you eat like that? Aren't the bones bad for you?

Sylar licked his lips and turned to answer Kaysen's question.

S: Not really, I have a very strong body so I don't need to worry about the bones puncturing my insides and causing internal bleeding. I simply don't chew the bones so there's no reason to pick at them for any kind of flesh.

K: So you just swallow everything whole?

S: Basically, yeah.

K: Woah.

S: It's really not that impressive.

Sylar simply ignored Kaysen's look of awe and took another chunk of the man's arm and swallowed it whole.

After a few minutes, Sylar had eaten nearly half of the entire person whole. It was at that point where Sylar decided he was full and dragged the bodies out to the deck of the ship and tossed them overboard into the ocean below.

When Sylar returned to the small room he shared with Kaysen he found the small Spino asleep. Sylar decided he'd sleep as well and promptly fell asleep next to him.   
The next day, after Sylar woke up, he heard that they'd be arriving later in the afternoon. Sylar promptly incapacitated the two guards and ripped chunks out of both of their necks. Sylar brought the two corpses back to Kaysen for breakfast and like the other day, Sylar ate what remained after Kaysen was done and then dumped what was left into the ocean.  
After dumping the surprising number of 7 corpses into the ocean, Sylar went to walk back into the room where Kaysen was when he heard the roar of the T-Rex.

Kaysen stood very quickly and looked around in fear but when he saw Sylar approaching he nearly sank back into the shadows. He had an odd look on his face that looked like anger mixed with panic and confusion.

S: Something's going on, I'm gonna check it out. Stay here.

Kaysen gave a single nod and Sylar walked back out onto the deck, camouflaged, and then started making his way towards the back of the ship before a noise behind him caught his attention.

G: I can see you there, come out.

Sylar had been just about to move when he heard light footsteps behind him. Sylar turned to get a look at what was happening and saw that someone had been hiding in the rafters in hopes that the guard would simply walk by. However, he never expected to see Randal Keith Orton standing in front of the guard who was pointing an assault rifle at him as he lifted his hands above his head in surrender.

R: I can't seem to see what I did wrong.

G: You’re not supposed to be on this ship.

R: Oh, is this not the S.S Shit-Show?

The guard grumbled and moved closer to Orton to detain him as Sylar went to move past them.

R: Seems like you've got company.

Both the guard and Sylar froze. Then Sylar took the pistol he pulled off of the mercenary from the island and pointed it at the guard as he turned back to his normal colours.

S: Drop It.

The mercenary went to hit Sylar with the rifle but Orton hit him with an RKO, knocking the man out cold as his head collided with the hard metal he used to be standing on.

S: How'd you know I was there?

R: I felt the wind hit me when you tried to pass by. You’re invisible, not a ghost.

S: Heh, yeah, because if I was a ghost everybody would get cold.

Randy smirked and patted Sylar on the back.

R: You here alone?

S: Nah, there's a group of us. Most of us are disguised as crew members. My friend and I are the only ones not in disguise. We're holed up in a small room towards the engine bays. Nobody uses the room and we have good ways of hiding ourselves. And you?

R: I'm the apex predator. I'm running alone, but I'm thankful for the help. I was sent after the crew going to the island because Vince didn't trust them. He's funding this trip. Anyways, I was sent with them to make sure this trip went out without a hitch but I guess we've got ourselves hitched to a goddamned monster truck and it's hauling ass.

S: Yeah, fuckers tried to kill me and my group. I paid back the favour.

R: Was that you dumping them off the side of the ship? They looked like they were missing limbs or half their entire bodies.

S: Gotta get food without walking into the cafeteria.

R: That's true, it's not like you expected to be betrayed so you probably didn't bring any food with you.

S: You did?

R: No, i'm just saying. I sneak into the cafeteria to get food.

S: Sneaky sneaky.

R: Yeah, let's get out of the open and dump this guy somewhere.

S: I'll take him off your hand.

Sylar effortlessly lifted the guard onto his shoulder as he started walking away. Orton decided to follow him. Sylar opened the room that Kaysen was in and threw the guy inside.

K: Another one? But I'm already full and so are you.

S: Nah, he's for later. Kaysen meet Randy Orton. Orton meet Kaysen.

The two shook hands as they exchanged greetings.

R: So you helped me, I'll help you. You call me about anything and I'll see what I can do. After the ship docks I gotta head to Vince's place to tell him about this, he'll want someone's head on a platter.

S: Yeah, I'm gonna head for the airport that we borrowed a plane from. My Cuda's still there and I don't want it stolen.

R: Got it. Well, we won't be stopping there so if you want to get to it you'll have to swim and we'll be passing that area pretty soon.

S: Damn. Kaysen, are you ok with doing more swimming?

K: I… Well, I...

S: You can be honest with me, Kaysen. Did you like swimming before?

K: No, not really.

S: You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. The way i'm going I'll have to swim.

K: I-

R: I can take him. I'll take him with me when I go to see Vince. Then we can meet up somewhere after we both get back to shore and finish what we need to do.

S: Are you ok with that Kaysen?

Kaysen hesitantly nodded and looked over at Randy who winked at him while grinning and nodding. Kaysen then looked back to Sylar and nodded with more force and didn't hesitate.

Randy pulled out his phone and checked the GPS on it.

R: You'll need to go now, it's directly to our west. We took the boats past where you flew in so we’re back at where you guys got on the plane.

S: Got it.

Sylar went to leave the room when Kaysen grabbed his arm.

S: Kaysen?

Kaysen went to give Sylar back his trench coat but Sylar quickly stopped him.

S: It'll weigh me down when I'm swimming, plus it's the only thing you have on.

Kaysen quickly blushed when he realized that Sylar was right and quickly back up the zipper.

Randy nodded to Sylar as he took off towards the deck of the ship, camouflaging as he dove into the water and began swimming back towards shore. When Sylar pulled himself out of the water he could see the semi-abandoned airport. He started making his way towards the parking lot where he pulled off his pants and threw them onto the passenger seat to dry off while he drove.

Sylar powered the vehicle into second gear and charged off back towards the Lockwood mansion with absolute rage, following the vehicle on its trip.


	13. We're Gonna Fuck All Day And All Night... Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Lockwood manor Sylar is rendered unconscious and is returned to Ripper. But something doesn't smell right. Something has changed.

~3rd Person P.O.V ~

The roar of a Hemi engine wasn't what Ken expected to hear when he stopped Owen and Claire who had snuck into one of his trucks unannounced.

K: What now?

As the vehicle pulled to a stop, it's high beams were shined in his face when he turned to look. It had pulled up beside the line of trucks that were stopped behind Owen and Claire's vehicle.

K: Somebody shut those damned things off!

Someone approached the vehicle but they were immediately slammed and knocked out against the hood. Ken instantly aimed his weapon and fired two shots at where he thought the person was coming from.

Hot breath on his neck and the shocked gasps of both Claire and Owen told him they weren't in front of him. Ken turned to face the person and was met by a younger man, probably about a few years younger than Grady himself. They certainly shared a look, but they didn't share their height. The kid was easily 7 foot something and it was a pretty menacing sight with the kid's golden slitted eyes and that gold around his eyes that looked like spider webs and seemed to be made out of dinosaur scales.

K: What the hell are you?

 

~Sylar's P.O.V~

 

The comment about what I was and not who I was offended me slightly but it's not like I give a damn at this point.

S: My name's Sylar, and you're in my territory. I could gut you right now for trespassing.

K: Well well, if it isn't the pet project Miles warned me about. He said you might be walking around here somewhere.

S: Pet project? Is that what 20 million dollars is to him? A pet project?

K: Apparently. But you don't seem to be worth 20 mil to me.

Four shots sound off as I feel multiple sharp pains in my waist.

My eyes widen in shock and so do Claire and Owen's.

I drop down to my knees as a rifle butt is slammed into my face and I fall unconscious.

 

~5 Hours Later - Ripper's P.O.V~

 

Sylar had been gone since the afternoon of two days ago. I hadn't heard back from him since we had no way of contacting each other. However, today the door to our room opened and Sylar was dragged in and placed against the wall. I immediately shot up to my feet and ran over to him. He smelt different, the smell he had which told me that he could not have children was gone and was replaced with a different smell. There was also the smell of multiple different dinosaurs and humans on him. One stood out, it smelt young and unprotected. There was no way Sylar would abandon a child. I had only need to know Sylar to know that he hadn't abandoned the child and had probably sent the child with one of the other members of the trip, if there were any that Sylar trusted.

I pulled Sylar up onto my back and brought him over to where I had gathered all of the blankets Sylar kept bringing down to this room. I had shaped them into a small nest that Sylar and I could share. I placed Sylar into the nest and then laid down behind him pulling him into my chest and curling around him to smother him in my scent.

I guess my smothering went a little too far because Sylar slowly started to wake up.

S: Ripper?

I had long since learned what my name was in English, it was one of the only things i could understand in that language.

R: Yes, you're back in our room.

S: Ugh, the trip was a lie, they just wanted to capture the dinosaurs. I don't know why but they wanted to just catch them all.

Sylar was holding his head at this point. He shook his head and stood, then stopped yo sniff the air and then himself.

S: Do... Do I smell different to you?

R: Yes, you do. The smell that let me know that you could not have a child is gone. It's been replaced with a different smell.

S: Do you think that means...

Sylar seemed hesitant to ask the question, as if it would get his hopes up.

R: It could, yes. But you don't want to get your hopes up, you don't want to go through that again.

S: No, I don't. getting my hopes up only to be dropped again would be too painful.

R: We could try? See if you could? Try extra hard so that we know the final answer.

S: I-I guess we could try, one last time? Before i give up.

R: We could, but perhaps we could try to take your clothing off first?

Sylar started to unbutton his pants which I couldn't help but notice were lightly wet. In fact, his entire body was damp.

Just as Sylar finished unbuttoning his pants I grabbed hold of the hem with my teeth and pulled them down to his feet. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. His knot was deflated but his cock was already throbbing. As soon as Sylar stepped away from his pants and kicked them away I pulled his cock into my mouth and started playing with it. He dropped to his knees. I smirked and started to purr which caused Sylar to lean back until his back was touching the ground, a moaning mess.

I let a puff of my hot breath tickle his stomach as I pulled away from his cock and used my front claws to roll him over. He pulled his knees underneath him which lifted his ass into the air as he pulled his tail to the left giving me a clear view of his ass and pussy. I ran my tongue across my teeth as I slowly made my way towards him. I decided to play with him for a while as I clamped my mouth over his waist and shoved my tongue into his ass. He yelps then whines from the forced entry. I start moving my tongue around in his ass, purposely rubbing his prostate multiple times which has his cock twitching and dripping with pre-come and his pussy dripping wet. I shove my tongue the farthest I can into his ass curling it around and twisting, it making him whine and purr. I pull my tongue out of his ass as fast as I could, flicking it up hitting his prostate a final time. This makes Sylar yelp again as I take a few steps back, smirking.

Sylar lets out a shaky breath and lifts his ass higher, showing me his loose and soaked pussy. I know what he wants but i don't give it to him, yet. Instead of shoving my cock inside of his pussy I start by flicking my tongue over his clit. It makes Sylar go rigid. I flick it a second time. This gets the reaction I wanted, his legs uncontrollably as they give out from underneath him and his stomach hits the ground.

S: You- you did that on purpose.

I simply smirked as I lowered my head and started flicking his clit in a rhythm that causes Sylar's legs to shake uncontrollably and his tail and cock to twitch. I grinned uncontrollably as I thought about what I'd do next. Sylar lets out a relieved sigh as I pulled my tongue away from his clit. I lifted his rear end by pulling his tail up with my teeth. A dangerous glint made it's way into my eyes as I placed myself over him and rammed my cock straight into his ass which made him squeak in surprise. His hands slide out from underneath him, causing him to face plant into the ground.

S: H-hah, that's... How far... How far did you get... Th-this time?

R: Heh, hilted.

Sylar lets out a squeak when he realized I wouldn't need to take my time pushing further into him. And I didn't, I went straight to pulling out until only my tip was still inside of him then I slammed myself back into him, starting a rhythm of poundings that would sometimes hit his prostate quite hard.

S: Why? Why do you play with me like this?

R: Because when it comes to sex, I'm a selfish son of a bitch and you fucking love it.

I watched with a smirk as Sylar's face lights up with a red glow that contrasted against his pale skin.

S: Y-yeah, you're right. Your alpha side is pretty HOT!!!!

As he finished the sentence I slammed my cock straight into his prostate making him scream out the last word and then face plant into the ground in orgasm.

I let out a puff of air from my nose and pulled out of his ass to reposition my cock slightly lower. Shoving my cock into him now would cause overstimulation and that's exactly what i was going for. I slammed my cock straight into his loose pussy, causing him to scream in pleasure and orgasm again from the overstimulation.

R: You're gonna be doing a lot of that tonight.

I pulled my cock out to the tip then slammed my cock back into his pussy. I continued with that until I could feel myself getting close. I bent over until my stomach was touching Sylar's back and bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood and marking him again as my mate. He now would have two marks, one on both shoulders. I used my jaw to lift him off the ground and shove him into the wall where he placed his hands onto it and I started an animalistic fucking as I got closer to filling my little mate.

S: RIPPER!!!!!

Sylar had gotten into a habit of screaming my name when ever I filled him up. He told me it was his way of showing his love. I think he just needs something to scream when my hot cum enters his womb.

Both of us slide down the wall as Sylar falls on his face and I fall on top of him.

Sylar lets out a small squeak, clearly unable to speak. I simply pull out of him then pull him up and place him on my back. The warm sticky feeling of my own cum slowly trickling down my back and my legs incites an odd feeling but my mate is out cold from the fucking I gave him. That fills me with pride. I'm just that good.

I walk Sylar over to our nest and lay him down in it then lay beside him. There's still cum spilling out of his pussy, the nest will probably need to be cleaned in the morning. Oh well, just something to do later. Just as I'm about to fall asleep the door opens and three men walk into our room. I growl at them in a clear warning but they don't listen. Instead they shoot small pieces of metal that have fake feathers on them into my neck. It starts to make me feel dizzy. My system is already starting to fight it but I fall to the ground, out cold before time my system has fought off the strange metal with feathers.


End file.
